Don't mess with me
by Prunormis
Summary: England schreibt hier auf, was ihm und den anderen passierrt ist um zu verhindern, dass sich dies nicht wiederholt: China wird immer stärker. Russland und Amerika sehen sich genötigt Massnahmen zu ergreifen und was dabei herauskommt hat niemand erwartet. Es ist eine Gefahr für alle. Achtung: Charaktertod und ähnliches in den nächsten Kapiteln, später vielleicht M
1. Chapter 1

Die Dinge die ich hier aufschreibe sind erst allmählich geschehen und auf einmal hat es uns alle betroffen bevor wir überhaupt die Zeit hatten zu reagieren. Doch bin ich mir sicher, dass wenn wir Mattie früher bemerkt und auf ihn gehört hätten, viel Leid hätte erspart werden können. Ich, England alias Arthur Kirkland, schreibe hier auf was passiert ist, damit wir uns erinnern können.

Ich denke es hat damit angefangen, dass Yao immer stärker wurde. So stark, dass es Alfred Angst gemacht hat. Angst davor, nicht mehr der Stärkste zu sein, nicht mehr den starken Helden spielen zu können, Angst seine Bevölkerung nicht mehr beschützen zu können. Er wurde immer paranoider. Wenn ich bei ihm zu Besuch war verhielt er sich immer künstlich, hatte eine Maske auf. Ich wusste aus jahrelanger Erfahrung, er hatte schreckliche Angst. Ich versuchte ihn immer wieder zu beruhigen, ihn zur Vernunft zu bringen. Immerhin war ich eine Art Vater, Mentor und Freund für ihn gewesen. Doch schon bald schlug dieses Gemüt auf immer mehr Nationen um. Kiku fing wieder an sich zu isolieren, Francis meidete permanent chinesische Mädchen, weiss der Geier warum und selbst Ivan wurde noch furchteinflössender als sonst. Nicht dass ich jemals Angst vor ihm gehabt hätte. Naja, ich muss allerdings zugeben, diese Situation machte mich nervös. Die Internationalen Spannungen wurden immer grösser. Alle Kontinente warteten darauf, dass das Pulverfass hochgehen wird. Immer mehr Sitzungen wurden ohne Yao abgehalten. Nur Sitzungen zwischen uns Personifikationen. Alfred und Ivan trafen sich insbesondere oft. Ich erfuhr nur davon, weil ich in letzter Zeit so viel Zeit mit Alfred verbracht hatte.

Und dann ging die Bombe hoch. Ivan und Alfred wollten sich zusammenschliessen. Diese zwei erbitterten Feinde, seit ewigen Zeiten Rivalen und nun wollten sie doch tatsächlich heiraten. Uns hatte alle der Schlag getroffen. Niemals hätten wir uns das vorstellen können. Doch sie hatten in letzter Zeit tatsächlich sehr viel Zeit miteinander verbracht, sich besser kennengelernt und sie Verband die Angst ihre Machtstellung zu verlieren. Das Resultat war diese neue Form der Personal-Union. Nun hatten sie Kontrolle über so viel Land, ein Imperium von einer Grösse die sich nicht einmal die Römer als Ziel hätten setzen wollen. Und Yao, Yao machte munter weiter. Verstärkte die Kontrollen an den Grenzen, machte weiterhin wirtschaftlichen Druck und suchte sich Verbündete auf der restlichen Welt. Und wir warteten ab. Und wir warteten. Einige Zeit blieb dieses Machtvakuum bestehen. Bis dieses kleine Ding in unser aller Leben fiel. Ein kleines Ding mit aschblonden Haaren, grünen Augen und einer Kraft die meinem kleinen Alfred Konkurrenz gemacht hätte. Es war soweit. Die Interessen, Kulturen und die Regierung waren sich soweit näher gekommen, dass sich ein eigener Patriotismus gebildet hatte. Der Nährstoff für uns. Und daraus entstand dieses Monster. Ivan und Alfred nannten es liebevoll Victor Jones-Braginski. Doch wir wussten was es bedeuten würde. Entweder dieses Kind oder die Beiden. Ich besuchte sie als ich davon hörte, doch ich wusste nicht was ich davon halten sollte. Einerseits war ich gespannt auf ihn, andererseits wusste ich auch die Bedeutung dieses Auftauchens.

Alfred machte mir schon nach dem ersten mal Klingeln die Türe auf. Ich hatte erwartet das Kind würde sofort an die Tür rennen, wie es Alfred immer gemacht hatte. Doch dann erinnerte ich mich, dass dieses Kind auch einiges von Ivan in sich haben musste. Nachdem wir uns ein wenig komisch begrüsst hatten (wir haben uns seit dem Auftauchen von Victor sehr lange nicht mehr ausserhalb der Meetings gesehen) führte er mich, die schwere Holztreppe hinauf, in ein Kinderzimmer voll von Spielsachen. Mittendrinsass der kleine Junge. Er hatte eine riesige Legostadt aufgebaut und setzte gerade die letzten Steine an seinen Platz. Er blickte zu uns auf und seine kalten grünen Augen starrten mich an. Langsam stand er auf und streckte mir seine Hand entgegen. Ich bückte mich, drückte seine Hand und lächelte ihn an. Sein Körper war überraschend warm, beinahe heiss. Ich richtete mich langsam auf. „Hat der Kleine Fieber? Er ist ganz warm." Alfred riss seinen Blick von Victor und schaute mich verwundert an: „Wieso? Er war immer so. ich glaub du machst dir um Kinder immer zu viele Sorgen." Damals wollte ich ihm nicht widersprechen, doch mit diesem Kind stimmte etwas nicht. Dieser Teil in Ivans und Alfreds Völkern der dieses Kind hervorgebrach hatte, musste anders sein. Anders als wir heutige Länder es kannten. Nachdem wir gemeinsam gegessen hatten und dabei essentielle Themen vermieden haben, wie zum Beispiel wo Ivan sei, was Yao so macht und wie es denn mit der Zukunft aussieht, verabschiedete ich mich. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis alle andere europäischen Staaten von dieser Begegnung erfahren hatten. Und dann erfuhr es der Rest der Welt.

In der nächsten Weltkonferenz in der ausnahmslos alle Nationen aus Tradition teilnahmen, bemerkte ich zum ersten Mal etwas, dass ich mir wirklich Angst einflösste. Ich sah Amerika schwach. Ich sah Russland schwach. Und dieses Kind sass so ernst auf diesem Stuhl und lauschte mit einer unerhörten Interesse zu. Nicht nur mir war es unwohl meine Stimme zu erheben, wenn dieses Kind einem dabei immer direkt ins Gesicht blickte. Ein Interesse und eine Aufmerksamkeit die zwar kindlich und doch berechnend war. Seine Patronaten, Alfred und Ivan allerdings schienen immer wieder einzuschlafen, waren beinahe apathisch und zeigten eine Unlust die mir bei den Beiden nie untergekommen war. Alfred war immer dabei, manchmal sogar zu stark. Hatte immer etwas zu sagen, störte uns immer wieder. Ivan war immer da, hörte immer zu, gab Vorschläge oder sprach Drohungen wie Flüche aus.  
Alle waren froh als wir endlich getrennte Wege fürs Mittagessen gehen konnten. Ich und Mattie (ich hatte ihn zu der Zeit nicht hinter meinem Rücken bemerkt) gingen allerdings direkt zu Alfred und ich fragte ihn ob alles in Ordnung sei. „Jaja… Ich hab nur wenig geschlafen. Ihr müsst euch keine Sorgen machen. Ivan… passt auf mich auf. Und… ich auf …." Er war eingeschlafen. Seufzend versuchte ich ihn in eine bequemliche Lage zu schieben und wollte ihm gerade seine Jacke als Kissen unter den Kopf schieben, als auch schon Ivan kam, ihn aufhob und auf eine nahe gelegene Couch legte. Mir entging damals nicht, dass er seinen starken Gang verloren hatte und nur noch schlurfte. Sein heissgeliebter Schal sah auch schmutzig aus und seine Augenringe hätten als Traktorreifen gute Arbeit getan. Lautlos verzog ich mich wieder, nicht ohne einen letzten Blick auf Victor zu werfen. Doch dieser schien begierig auf einen Punkt hinter meinen Rücken zu starren. Damals dachte ich, er würde durch das Fenster schauen. Doch ich lag mit dieser Annahme falsch und hätte ich diesen Blick statt meiner Naivität mit meiner Erfahrung gedeutet, würde er heute vielleicht wieder so sein wie mein alter kleiner Mattie.  
Die nächsten Wochen und damit verbundenen Meetings verliefen weiter genau nach diesem Schema mit dem einzigen Unterschied, dass Victor augenscheinlich wuchs.  
Es war ein kalter Wintertag, als ich neben Bartfresse auf unsere Chauffeure wartete, als sich dieser mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck zu mir wandte. Ich seufzte innerlich. Hatte ich nicht schon genug Probleme? Ich weiss noch, dass eine Mal als er dieses Gesicht gemacht hatte, erzählte er mir von den Auseinandersetzungen mit den Hugenotten und ein anderes Mal… „Arthur, denkst du nicht auch dass da etwas nicht stimmt?" „Mit was?" erwiderte ich ungeduldig. Dass er einfach nicht auf den Punkt kommen konnte! „Du weisst schon…. Alfred, Ivan und auch Mattie!" Da horchte Arthur auf. An Mattie hatte er ja noch gar nicht gedacht! War er denn nicht genau zwischen den anderen beiden eingeklemmt?! Und ausserdem hatte er ihn schon länger nicht gesehen… „Ja, von Alfred und Ivan weiss ich aber was ist mit Mattie? Ich habe ihn schon lange nicht gesehen." Francis schüttelte müde den Kopf. „Er war doch heute auch am Meeting. Ich habe ihn nur ein – zwei Mal gesehen, aber er war da. Und er sah ziemlich müde aus. Aber nicht so wie du denkst, sondern eher paranoid und gestresst." Das gab mir zu denken. Mattie hatte, abgesehen von der Geografie nichts mit den anderen zu tun. Und dass man leicht paranoid wird hat auch viel damit zu tun, wie paranoid und auf der Lauer die Bevölkerung ist… Hiesse das, dass er Angst hat? „Meinst du er hat Angst?" „Vor einer Invasion? Vielleicht, vielleicht auch nicht. Aber ich wär's auch, wenn ich von diesen Giganten und diesem Monster eingeklemmt wär. Ausserdem" er liess seinen Blick von mir wegschweifen und schaute nun in den bewölkten Himmel, der jederzeit seine schweren Tropfen gen Erde fallen lassen könnte. „sollte man ihn nicht unterschätzen. Wir vergessen es immer wieder, aber er hat eine gute und starke Armee. Seine Bevölkerung ist ebenfalls stabil und sonst hat er ja auch nicht so viele Probleme. Und ausserdem bezweifle ich, dass Ivan oder sogar Alfred ihn angreifen würden." Ich nickte. Doch wir beide wussten auch, dass Victor das eigentliche Problem war. Er wurde stärker, die anderen schwächer und er war klar eine Gefahr. Wenn selbst solche furchteinflössenden Staaten wie Weissrussland oder Nationen mit unheimlichen Freunden wie Norwegen einen Bogen um ihn machten, muss das ja etwas heissen. Ungewöhnlich still und bedrückt warteten wir weiter auf unsere unsäglich lahmen Chauffeure bis diese endlich um die Ecke fuhren. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, es fing an zu regnen. Entschuldigungen stammelnd stiegen beide Männer aus ihren Autos aus. Ich bekam nur wenig davon mit, irgendetwas von wegen klemmender Garagentüre. Dann fuhren wir in entgegengesetzte Richtungen fort.

Es geschah mitten in der Nacht des vierten Mai. Niemand merkte etwas, alles geschah beinahe lautlos. Erst am nächsten Tag wurden die Leichen von Ivan und Alfred gefunden. Dies erfuhr ich erst in einem später veröffentlichten Bericht. Beide übel zugerichtet und ich mag mir nicht vorstellen was ihnen alles angetan wurde. Doch, da Victor noch zu schwach war um diese grosse Landmasse zu übernehmen, die Differenzen noch immer zu gross waren, tauchten Alfred und Ivan wieder auf. Unversehrt bis auf ihren Geist. Victor musste sie gefoltert haben, denn sie redeten mit niemandem mehr, schotteten sich ab und die neuen Narben waren überall zu sehen. Aus ihrem Territorium flohen unzählige Touristen oder temporär Ansässige zurück in ihre angestammten Länder. Durch unsere Nachforschungen und zugegebenermassen Spione (ich meine, meine sind die Besten! Die fallen nicht so auf wie zum Beispiel Amerikanische…) fanden wir stückweise immer weitere Horrormeldungen heraus. Festnahmen von Gegnern dieser Union, Festnahmen von Wissenden der Folter, Festnahmen von den Zuständen berichtenden Journalisten und die Liste könnte immer so weiter gehen. Es wurde immer mehr zensiert, vertuscht und verheimlicht. Immer mehr Diplomaten brachen ihre Unternehmungen in der Union ab und reisten mit ihren Familien ab. Nur wenige wie zum Beispiel die Schweizer oder die Schweden und die wichtigsten Handelspartner blieben. Die UNO versuchte immer wieder zu vermitteln doch es war zu spät. Victor hatte Alfred, der doch mit mir so sorgsam alles für die UNO vorbereitet hatte, an der kurzen Leine. Auch Ivan, einer der ersten der UNO sagte nichts mehr. Sie waren verstummt. Doch es blieb nicht nur bei der Funkstille. Die USA-Russland Union rüstete auf. Markant. Und verdammt nochmal waren wir alle blind. Erst dachten wir es wäre weitere Paranoia. Angst vor einem Angriff von China. Ein weiterer kalter Krieg mit grösseren Kräften. Wir Nationen trauten uns kaum mehr die Grenzen zu überschreiten. Ab und zu besuchte ich noch das gemeinsame Haus von Alfred und Ivan aber immer wenn ich klopfte schien niemand da zu sein. Doch wo sollten sie sich sonst aufhalten? Einmal dachte ich sähe das bleiche Gesicht Victors hinter einem Fensterladen. Ich starrte das Fenster noch an, während ich rückwärts aus dem Vorgarten lief. Es schien als ob sie alle vom Erdboden verschwunden waren. Zu Meetings liessen sie sich schon länger nicht mehr blicken. Wenn es nicht anders ging wurden nur Menschen als Ersatz geschickt. Doch diese hatten meistens keine Ahnung von dem was eigentlich ablief und nachdem wir versuchten aus ihnen Informationen rauszuholen gaben wir es nach einer gewissen Zeit auf. Sie wussten von nichts.


	2. Chapter 2

Bei einem dieser Meetings, nachdem wir den Diplomaten der Union hinausgeschickt hatten, mit dem Vorwand er solle uns doch The bringen, fiel mir Mattie auf. Ich hatte gar nicht mehr daran gedacht, dass er auch an diesem Meeting teilnahm, doch bei seinem Anblick erinnerte ich mich an das Gespräch mit Francis. Es schien schon Jahrzehnte her zu sein. Doch er schien ausnahmsweise Recht zu haben: Er sah aus als hätte er schon seit längerem nicht mehr richtig geschlafen, seine Augen hatten violette Augenringe, er sass mal schlaff da bis er seinen Kopf hochruckte und sich verkrampfte und auf dem Stuhl sass, als müsste er jeden Moment aus dem Raum flüchten. Seine Augen standen nie still. Er schien immer alle gleichzeitig beobachten zu wollen, als ob er nicht recht wüsste wer gleich eine Granate schmeissen würde. Francis sass neben ihm mit einem dampfenden Kaffee und versuchte ihn zu beruhigen und aus ihm herauszukriegen was denn mit ihm los sei. Doch eigentlich wussten wir es ja.

Neben mir sass ungewöhnlich nachdenklich Irland und kaute auf seinem Stift herum. Selten habe ich ihn so still erlebt. Auch Schottland zu meiner Rechten hatte mich heute nicht ein einziges Mal aufgezogen. Einerseits begrüsste ich das, doch es störte mich auch. Es fehlte etwas. Es war einfach nicht richtig. Die ganze Welt war nicht mehr richtig. Deutschland traf es auch hart. Er schien sich regelrecht in die Arbeit zu schmeissen und versuchte alles Mögliche um jeglichen Konflikt auszuweichen, zu lösen und benahm sich im Gesamten noch vorbildlicher als sonst. Doch auch er schien paranoider zu sein als normalerweise. Preussen, seine rechte Hand, schien im ähnlichen Zustand zu sein und auch seine beinahe hyperaktiven Ausbrüche blieben immer öfters aus.

Ich seufzte, drehte mich nach rechts, um vom Drehstuhl aufzustehen, als ich den Blick Schottlands auf mich gerichtet sah. „Was? Wieso schaust du mich so an?" zeterte ich gleich drauf los, ergreife die Initiative bevor es mein schändlicher, grosser Bruder macht. Schottland stand auch auf, packte mich am Arm und führte mich aus dem Raum. Die anderen Nationen beachteten uns nicht einmal, alle in ihren eigenen schweren Gedanken und Diskussionen gefangen. Es war sowieso Zeit für die Mittagspause.

Sobald wir am Ende eines langen Korridors mit grossen Fenstern mit Vorhängen waren, die bis auf den Boden reichten, liess er mich los und trat selbst vor ein solches Fenster. Draussen zogen grosse plüschige Wolken mit grauer Unterseite an der Sonne vorbei und in unregelmässigen Abständen wurde die Welt dunkel und wieder hell. Der Verkehr floss zügig am Gebäude vorbei und die Menschen gingen um diese Zeit auf die Strasse um sich etwas zu Essen zu besorgen. Schottland zündete sich verbotener Weise eine Zigarre an, zog einmal kräftig und stiess eine wirbelnde, helle Wolke aus. Ich wartete ungeduldig. Ich wollte eigentlich nur zurück zum Raum um selbst auch einmal mit Matthew zu sprechen. Endlich drehte er sich um und sah mir direkt in die Augen: „Wie geht es dir?". Diese Frage hatte ich nicht erwartet. Von den vielen Möglichkeiten, weshalb er mich hierher geführt hatte, erwartete ich sicherlich nicht diese Frage. Wann hatte er mich diese Frage das letzte Mal gestellt? Ich kann mich nicht daran erinnern, obwohl wir Brüder sind. Doch ich wollte nicht daran denken, wo doch das Hier und Jetzt viel wichtiger war. „Ganz gut. Abgesehen vom Stress mit dieser Union und China und allen Ländern die gerade herumspinnen, ganz gut." Er schüttelte den Kopf und legte eine Hand auf meine Schulter. „Nein. Das meine ich nicht. Wie geht es DIR. Ich weiss doch, dass du dir Sorgen machst." Ich seufzte und senkte meinen Blick. Der Rauch biss in meiner Nase doch ich ignorierte es.

Als älterer Bruder konnte er mich schon immer durchschauen, auch wenn es mir sehr missfällt. Immer hatte er die passenden Sprüche parat um mich an meinen Schwachstellen zu treffen, während ich nur meine berüchtigten Flüche ausstossen konnte. „Es macht mir Angst. Ich habe Alfred noch nie so gesehen und ich kenne ihn am besten, abgesehen vielleicht von Matty. Ich weiss einfach nicht was ich tun soll. Ich kann ihm nicht mehr reinreden oder ihn zur Vernunft bringen." Ich musste ein verbittertes Lächeln unterdrücken während ich weiter auf die Welt hinter den Fenstern starrte. „Wann konnte ich das schon zum letzten Mal? Er ist einfach so ein Dummkopf. Verrennt sich in solche Sachen und bringt sich immer wieder in solche Situationen. Und ich kann nur daneben stehen und ihn kritisieren. Aber wahrlich abhalten…" Schottland nahm seine Hand und legte sie mir auf die Schulter. „Hör mir zu. Du musst mir versprechen, mich um Hilfe zu bitten wenn du sie brauchst. Mir gefällt diese Sache nicht und die Situation ist kritisch. Äusserst kritisch." Ich traute meinen Ohren kaum, doch ehe ich etwas erwidern kann, sprach er schon weiter. „Ich glaube es ist für uns beide Zeit unsere gemeinsame Vergangenheit vorerst beiseite zu schieben. Wir müssen zusammenarbeiten wenn wir das überstehen wollen." Ich konnte nicht anders als ihn anstarren. Nach alldem was er tat um sich von mir loseisen zu können spricht er auf einmal von Zusammenarbeit und Vergangenheit beiseiteschieben. Er nahm seine Hand von meiner Schulter und drehte sich wieder zum Fenster. Er zog wieder an seiner Zigarre. Ich wartete auf weitere Worte von seiner Seite. Eine weisse Wolke wirbelt um uns herum als er wieder ansetzt. „Ich zähle darauf, dass du auch mit den anderen aus dem Commonwealth redest. Alle meine ich damit. In Zeiten wie diesen sind Verbündete wie auch Familie wichtig. Na dann Bruder. Ich muss mich noch mit Irland gut stellen. Wünsch mir viel Glück." Und damit ging er mit der Zigarre in der Hand los.

In genau dem Moment hörte ich wie ein Schwall Länder gedämpft redend aus dem Saal kommt und auf mich zu lief. Ich warf noch einen letzten Blick auf die Menschen draussen und lief dann die grosse Treppe hinunter, an der Rezeption vorbei und hinaus in die frische Luft. Was ich damals brauchte war ein Whisky. Und wie ich den gebraucht hätte. Doch ich kam gar nicht erst dazu. Auf der Treppe am Eingang wartete jemand auf mich. Ich bemerkte die in schwarz gekleidete Person erst als sie mich am Arm packte. Mein Arm fing langsam an zu schmerzen. Dass auch alle an der gleichen Stelle reissen mussten. Jedenfalls erkannte ich die Frau sofort an ihren mörderischen Augen, dem, unter einem Kopftuch hervorlugendem, platinblonden Haar und dem unverwechselbaren Messer das mir an die Kehle gedrückt wurde. „Du kommst jetzt mit und wenn du dich wehrst dann werde ich dein verdammtes Maul so zurichten dass du für die nächsten Jahrhunderte nicht mehr reden kannst." Ich seufzte. Dieses Mundwerk kannte ich nur zu gut. „Ist ja gut Natalya. Ich komme mit. Nur leg dieses Messer bitte weg." Weissrussland gehorchte zum Glück und riss mich sofort zu einer schwarzen kam mir vor wie in einem meiner Spionagefilme. Nur dass ich es hier nicht mit der Mafia oder einem russischen Bonzen zu tun hatte, sondern mit etwas das mir viel mehr Furcht einflösst.

Ich steige ein und lasse mich auf die bequeme Autobank fallen. Mir gegenüber sass Katyuscha, Ukraine. Ich entspannte mich ein wenig. Immerhin war ich nicht allein und sie hatte immerhin Verstand und griff nicht sofort alle an. Sie selbst trug ein elegantes, kurvenbetontes Kleid und lächelte mich an. In ihren Augen lag etwas Trauriges und ich musste nicht fragen weshalb. Natalya liess sich neben mich fallen und bedeutete dem Fahrer durch ein Klopfen, dass wir bereit seien. Ich zog mein Jackett glatt und wartete auf eine Erklärung. Katyuscha spielte nervös am Saum ihres Kleides bis Natalya den Anfang machte: „Da meine Schwester anscheinend nicht reden will, fange ich an. Was weisst du über diesen Bastard? Was hat er unserem Bruder angetan?!" Sie rückte bei der letzten Frage ungemütlich näher und ich beeilte mich mit antworten: „Wenn du mit Bastard Victor meinst, dann kann ich dir nur das sagen, was ich in meinem Bericht schon geschrieben habe. Was mit deinem Bruder los ist? Ich denke dasselbe wie mit Alfred. Wir wissen es nicht genau, und es macht mich auch so kirre nicht zu wissen was mit ihnen geschieht." Natalya schien von dieser Antwort nicht begeistert zu sein und lehnte sich noch weiter zu mir herüber. „Wenn du uns hier etwas verheimlichst, ich schwöre dir du Mistkerl!" Ich rutschte bis zum Fenster um möglichst Abstand von ihr zu halten. Dem Himmel sei Dank schaltete sich Katyuscha ein: „Natalya! Er sagt die Wahrheit. Weshalb sollte er uns etwas verheimlichen? Wir sitzen im selben Boot. Er macht sich doch um Alfred genauso Sorgen." Natalya rückt wieder ab und ich atme tief ein und aus. _Ich bin eine Kolonialmacht Ich bin eine Kolonialmacht Ich schaff das Ich schaff das…_

„Ich versichere, dass alles was ich hier sage wahr ist. Wir sollten ausserdem erst mal die Ruhe bewahren. Solche Aktionen wie diese hier helfen uns nicht weiter. Wir müssen Beobachter zur Union schicken und versuchen die Gespräche wieder auf zu nehmen. Ich bin genauso wenig beriet wie ihr, die Situation einfach so hinzunehmen. Aber wir sollten das gezielt und koordiniert angehen." Katyuscha senkte den Blick und war den Tränen nahe. Auch Natalya sah betrübt aus und ich verüble es ihnen nicht. Es geht hier immerhin um so etwas wie Familie. „Aber Arthur! Wir haben schon so lange nichts mehr von Ivan gehört und sonst kommt er immer persönlich zu mir wegen den Rechnungen. Und wenn sogar Natalya ihn nicht aufspüren kann, muss etwas Schreckliches passiert sein! Du darfst nicht vergessen in welchem Zustand wir sie zuletzt sahen und nun sind beide verschwunden und melden sich nicht mehr! U-u-und ich weiss nicht mehr weiter! China macht immer mehr Druck, als wisse er nicht was los sei und überall werden Raketen aufgestellt! Ich will keinen Krieg mehr haben! Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will wieder meinen Bruder sehen!" Während sie redete kullerten ihr Tränen aus den Augen, über die Wangen und vielen ihr auf die Hände die sie im Schoss gebettet hatte. Sie schaute mich so verzweifelt an und auch ich musste kämpfen um nicht die Fassung zu verlieren. Natalya schaute starr aus dem Fenster. Ich nahm Katyuschas Hände in meine und schaute ihr dabei in die Augen. Ich ertrug es einfach nicht sie so verzweifelt zu sehen. „Katyuscha! Nicht weinen. Ivan wird das überstehen, immerhin ist er gross und stark und weiss auf sich aufzupassen. Es wird nicht leicht für uns aber du kannst drauf zählen, dass du nicht alleine bist. Ich kenne deinen Schmerz. Natalya kennt deinen Schmerz, alle kennen diesen Schmerz. Wir werden das gemeinsam überstehen. Wenn du willst können wir gemeinsam zu Matthew gehen. Bei ihm werden wir am ehesten Chancen haben auf Ivan und Alfred zu treffen. Ins Union gebiet dürfen wir ja nun nicht mehr. Aber es ist eine Chance. Abgemacht?" Sie nickte leicht und Natalya klopfte wieder ans Fenster und der Wagen hielt an. Ich stieg aus und mit einem „Danke" seitens Katyuschas, brauste der Wagen davon und liess mich irgendwo in Genf zurück.


End file.
